


How Am I Suppose to Live Without You...

by MysticWriter



Category: Avengers, Thundershield - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter/pseuds/MysticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me how am I supposed to live without you, Now that I've been lovin' you so long, How am I supposed to live without you....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Am I Suppose to Live Without You...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. It came to mind when listening to this song. This story was suppose to go in a different direction but apparently it took another turn and this came out. I personally like it but at the same time I don't. Either way, listen to the Michael Bolton version if you like while reading this. I would love your opinion on this little piece. 
> 
> This story is Un-Beta
> 
> Kudos and Reviews make a writer like me happy!

_I could hardly believe it, when I heard the news today…._

The chimes of bells echoed throughout the busy streets of Asgard, as crowds began to gather close to the permitter of the church’s gates. Celebration of a new coming had the people of Asgard in excitement, many dressed in the most elegant robes that Asgard had to offer were quickly making their way to the church’s steps. Excitement seeped within each Asgardian as they listen closely to the guards orders, assuring them order and commanding them to follow the directions that were given to them. The ceremony was just a few moments away, and time was ticking by as more civilians filled in the church’s halls.

Greetings were given and respect was shown when stepping into the Holy walls. One by one, the guests of honor were escorted to their seatings as each one looked around the lavish walls of the church; decorated with the finest flowers and the most elaborate silk that Asgard could provide. Chatter echoed throughout the walls as observations and opinions were given in hush tones, most awed with the decorations that were proper for the wedding ceremony of the future rulers of Asgard.

_I had to come and get it straight from you, they said you were leaving…._

Just a few steps from the entrance of the Church of Asgard, a lone man stood between the crowd. Hidden within the people and letting the crowd hide his presence, a presence he desperately tried to keep a secret as he pulled the navy-blue robe closer to his body, sheltering his presence from prying guards who would surely recognize him if they would catch a glimpse of him. He slowly walked with the crowd as he would ignore the people around him; slowly taking deep breaths to calm down his racing heart and the nausea that was building in his throat.

The man pulled the robe’s hood down, covering his face as a hand pressed onto his swollen abdomen; the small action catching a few curious stares but not one dared to ask the mystery man. As the man came closer to the doors leading to the church’s halls, memories started to plague his overwhelmed mind as tears rimmed the corner of his ocean-blue eyes. With each step he took as he came closer to the double doors, a little piece of his bleeding heart would break as pain would consume his heaving chest.

_Someone’s swept your heart away…._

A deep breath was taken when the man step through the doors, as his eyes scanned the area around him. His ocean-blue orbs took in the decorations of the building, the people that eagerly awaited for the gran event to begin, while his hearing took in the soft melody of the music that hovered the church’s walls. The nausea that was built in his throat became painful as he quickly made his way to the left of the church, pushing people to the side as he desperately tried to get away from his nightmare, from the terror that had taken over his life. As the man finally made it to the side of the church, the tears began to fall; one by one cascading down his face as he pressed his hand harder against his swollen abdomen. He couldn’t do it, he knew that coming here was a mistake but he needed to see it himself, to see the one person he loved with all his heart and soul walk down that aisle and become one with the person that made him happy.

_From the upon your face, I see that it’s true…._

Time ticked by before his attention was caught, the one word he craved to hear, the one voice he dreamed of hearing once more, had caught his attention. The man looked up and saw that in the far distance stood the man that had brought him so much pleasure as well as pain. There he stood surrounded around his so-called friends along with his own realms companions. There stood the man that was slowly tearing him in half, standing there in his glory as he smiled and laughed with his companions. The smile that was plastered on his lips was something that the man craved to see one last time from up close, but it was impossible. Not in his state. The man slowly hid behind a beam, yet his eyes never left the joyful man as he started to make his way toward the entrance of the church.

_So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin’. Then tell me one thing more before I go…._

The lone man did not notice when the last guest had entered the building, but he did care as all he could focus on was the man that now stood there in all glory, waiting for the indication that he could walk the aisle and signal that the ceremony was to begin. The man prayed that the glorious man would catch a glimpse of him, that may catching him there would make him think second thoughts. But, deep down he knew that it was selfish to think that way, especially when the glorious man looked so happy yet anxious too walk down that path that would lead him to a new life. Before he could collect his thoughts, the man that has brought him so much pain is out of his sight and that makes the lone man panic before he scrambles to hide between two beams that would shelter his presence and yet give him the perfect viewing where the ceremony will take place. Soon, the music changed to iconic Midgardian music, the Bridal March.

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you, Now that I've been lovin' you so long, How am I supposed to live without you, How am I supposed to carry on, When all that I've been livin' for is gone..._

There stood the beautiful brunette, as she slowly made her way down the aisle, the melody echoing throughout the hall as the civilians stood, praising and being in awe with the bride as she finally reached the man who stood before her, staring her with love and adoration. The words echoed throughout the church halls, and yet he did not hear one that was said, he stood there in silent as he took in the scene before him.

_I didn't come here for cryin’, Didn't come here to break down, It’s just a dream of mine is coming to an end, And how can I blame you When I build my world around, The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends, And I don't wanna know the price I’m gonna pay for dreaming, When even now it's more than I can take...._

Soon, the time came. A time where everyone in that church held their breath. Waiting for the dreadful silence to end although glancing around and watching if someone would dare to ruin this cherish moment. But no one dared and the ceremony continued. And soon words and vows were made and the ceremony came to an end. And the lone man knew his time to win back the love of his life had ended as he quietly walked away from the church and out of the happy couple’s life, never noticing that the man that held his heart dared to glance toward the doors and see him walk away from him, leaving a question that would eat him away for the rest of his life.

_And I don't wanna face the price I’m gonna pay for dreaming Now that your dream has come true..._

Five months after the wedding, the lone man had a new love in his life. A reminder of the cherished romance that broke him yet left him with a small light of hope. After hours of pain and exhaustion, there he lay, in the soft silk of blankets as he held the small infant in his arms, rocking the child back and forth.

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you Now that I've been lovin' you so long How am I supposed to live without you...._

Tears running down his cheeks as he cooed at the baby, ignoring the nurse who waited patiently to grab his attention. After minutes of just cherishing the moment, he finally responded to her question. He took a moment before looking up and the young girl and finally announcing the question the maiden was waiting for.

“ Aurora Marie Rogers”

_How am I supposed to carry on,_

_When all that I've been livin' for is gone…_


End file.
